lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Louie
Louie is a character in Love Nikki. He is a member of the Nameless Chivalric Order, an order of dedicated knights that safeguard the key to Miraland's peace. Bio Appearance Louie has short white-silvery hair and light blue eyes. He wears a dark brown coat and tan sweater underneath, dark brown fingerless gloves, blue jeans, brown belt, and tall dark brown boots. Personality Louie is a very kind person, noble and self-sacrificing, and is always looking towards what is best for others. It is said that he has a lot of pain in his heart, but his duties as a soldier are more important;Time Diary as such he is endlessly devoted to what he believes in, no matter the pain this brings him. History Year 659 At age six, Louie was given his first knight spear and began his training under his teacher, Master Lionel. Even though he didn't understand why he had to learn to fight, Lionel told him that he would understand when he grew up.Beginning of a Long Night Louie and Nidhogg fought together in the North Kingdom, trusting each other deeply with their lives. However, after the man who acted as their father figure died, Louie was agitated and upset.Illusive Snow Year 667 During this year, Louie left Black Water City to become a mercenary, propelled by a desire to fight for his faith. Year 670 Louie crashed his helicopter in the Cloud Empire and fell unconscious upon being injured. He landed outside Lunar's house, where she found him and tended to his wounds. When he woke up, he thanked her for saving him and asked her name.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#Wounded Young Man Lunar was interested in his North-style clothes, and began to analyze them from a designer's perspective while he was injured. Louie started to laugh, and told her that he never expected to meet a girl who was so beautiful and quiet despite her being a "style-holic".Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#Strange Research He told her a bit about the North Kingdom, as she was curious about how it could possibly a country of bloodshed when people solve disputes using styling battles. He accidentally let out a laugh before telling her that she was still young, so there was a lot she didn't understand yet. She was confused as to why he still wanted to return to the North when it was dangerous, rather than stay in Cloud, and he began telling her all of the things he loved about North: the hot pot, the ice skating and sculptures, the boots, and the Flame Flower. He offered to take her to his hometown one day if the war ended, and Lunar confidently told him that one day she would be the best designer so that she could stop the war.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#North Kingdom After he recovered from his injuries, Louie tried to leave Cloud and return to his mission without saying goodbye, but Lunar saw him and asked to come with him. He recognized that she was still young, as she was only thirteen at the time, and told her that one day she would leave Cloud too and make her mark on the world. She was still sad, so he gave her his medal, and in return she gave him her phoenix Blue. Louie was surprised by the gesture, but she insisted, saying that Blue could deliver letters between them and protect him in the North. He promised her that in ten years they could meet again and be together.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#Morning of Farewell Year 676 Louie spent Christmas during this year at a tavern in the North Kingdom, though he didn't participate in the festivities, choosing instead to sit in the corner and attempt to write Lunar a letter. While he was there, a waiter brought up the Nameless Chivalric Order, saying that with a story about them, he would be able to impress her. The waiter firmly believed that they were just a legend, but Louie muttered that it wasn't a story to him.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Mystery Legends While he wrote his letter, he received a message on his watch, which showed random numbers he quickly wrote down. He decoded that the message was an urgent call to retrieve a dossier in the Snow Corridor, with the client being Dr. Morrison. Confused, he quickly called for the check and left on his motorcycle.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Urgent Task Year 677 On his way to the Snow Corridor, Louie ran across an unusual number of warriors who seemed more organized than the normal ones he encountered. He began to suspect there was something important hidden in the Snow Corridor.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Old Friend in Snow Mountain Once he reaches the fortress, he takes note of the white robes the warriors are wearing and their insignia. Suddenly he recognized one of them as Lionel, his respected spear teacher. He had been under the impression that Lionel had gone missing or died ten years ago, and was surprised to see him there. Though his client was Morrison, he didn't think Lionel would steal his work like that and suspected that there was more to the story. He approached Lionel and they both recognized each other, though Lionel criticized Louie's current job as a mercenary. After a quick styling battle, Louie explained what he was there to do, and asked that Lionel explain as well. Lionel revealed that he did not use the name "Lionel" anymore, as he had thrown it away years ago like the other warriors, and Louie correctly guessed that he was part of the Nameless Chivalric Order. Since Louie didn't feel right about Morrison's commission, he asked to know what was really in the Snow Corridor, but Lionel refused to tell him.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Nameless Chivalric Order Suddenly a stiff-moving figure appeared on a cliff, and it seemed to be holding a key. The Nameless Knights jumped into action, saying that the "key" had been stolen. Louie offered to help them, feeling responsible for the theft of the key since he had broken into the fortress and left it open. They followed the footsteps in the snow to a laboratory, where Louie opened the gate for the Knights.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Hell Trap After entering the lab, the door slammed shut behind them, and Louie warned them to be on their guard. As they looked around, he determined that any damage to the equipment would trigger a defense system; however, he believed the person they were pursuing was still there. The temperature was also falling quickly, another defense system, and Louie decided to cut off the power. After the equipment was disabled, they found a secret passageway to the basement. A robot, likely the same robot that had stolen the "key", attacked Louie, but he brushed it off quickly and reached the end of the tunnel. A helicopter was taking off, Morrison inside, and Louie managed to drag Morrison out and take the key from him. Morrison told Louie that if he had just done his job properly, he wouldn't have had to do it himself, and when Louie revealed he didn't even know what Morrison was after, Morrison laughed at him. After the Nameless Chivalric Order handcuffed Morrison, Lionel told Louie that the "key" was the key to what the Order guarded. Louie recalled the legends, knowing that the Order guarded something that could return peace to Miraland, and began to speak, but Nidhogg appeared and cut him off, telling him that true peace didn't exist. He asked Louie to hand over Morrison, but Louie refused and they began to fight.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Battle in Deep Snow In the midst of the skirmish, Shade appeared and shot Lionel, but not before Lionel stabbed Morrison with a spear. After Nidhogg left, disappointed that Louie did not want to fight on his side, Louie and the other Knights tried to heal Lionel, but it proved futile. Before he died, Louie showed him the key, and Lionel told him though true peace did not exist, it was the clue to breaking the Blood Curse.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Dawn Vows Though Louie wanted to pursue eternal peace, and had believed the key was the key to bringing about peace, he realized then that what he wanted did not exist. Lionel offered him the spear, asking if he wanted to become a Nameless Knight, but saying it was okay for him to refuse. Reflecting on his past and remembering Nidhogg, Shade, Lunar, and his father, he agreed to become a knight, and repeated the vows after the soldiers. The next morning, Louie left the lab with the other knights after burying Lionel. Lunar's phoenix, Blue, appeared then, and he realized he could not send her his letter. He told the bird that he had to break his promise, as the Louie she knew died yesterday when he became a knight, but he vowed to protect her from the shadows.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Yesterday Farewell Year 680 After Lunar was killed by Nidhogg as a result of their duel, Louie showed up in Cloud City. He first asked if he was too late, saying that he had an agreement with her. Then he saw her, kneeling down to look at her. The Blue Bird appears, flying around the two of them. Louie thanked Nikki for being there for Lunar no matter what and then took her body to Moonlit City, where her family lived.15-Side Story 3 Mysterious Youth Louie reappeared after Nikki, Momo and Kimi, having been captured by Dr. Gray Raven, found themselves in front of Nidhogg. After Nikki was struck with Nidhogg's Dark Verdict, Louie broke in and fought Nidhogg himself, asking him if the truth he sought was a "a bloodstained world". This gave Nikki and her friends the chance to escape, with help from Debbie and Ace.19-9 Battle of Dawn Relationships Lunar Louie met Lunar in the year 670 when he crashed his helicopter, and she tended to his wounds. He sparked her curiosity about the world outside of Cloud, and though she wanted to leave and travel with him, he knew she was still young and had a lot of growing to do before she could possibly go to North again. However, he made a promise that they could meet again after ten years. They spent the next seven years exchanging letters.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#Waiting for Blue Bird However, after he became a Nameless Knight, he decided to stop sending her letters, knowing that his path in life had diverged. Louie appeared in Cloud City shortly after Lunar's death, mourning that he was too late to save her. He wiped the blood off her face and stroked her wet hair sadly before carrying off her body back to her home, Moonlit City. Nidhogg Louie and Nidhogg grew up fighting alongside each other as allies. Quotes Story = *"Lunar, the Louie who had an appointment with you has died yesterday. For I must betray our promise... May you always reside in that warm and beautiful world... I vow to always protect you, here from the shadows..." — Louie in [[Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight|Louie's Dreamland, Nameless Knight]], making the decision to stop sending Lunar letters after joining the Nameless Knights |-|Postcards= *"The light of dawn is coming. Bless you, my friend." — Louie's Diamond Postcard during Time Palace, posted from Northern Kingdom, Outpost of Dark Snow. |-|Dream Weaver= * "How have you been recently?" * "If you don't speak, I don't know what you're thinking about." * "What do you want?" * "Actually, I'm not really good at reading girl's mind." * "If you feel bored, hang out somewhere else." * "Sorry, I'm a little busy right now." * "A lot of things have happened recently..." * "Anything I can do to help?" * "I've been to many places, except for North Kingdom, the most beautiful place is Cloud." * "Looks like you're doing well." * "In fact, no one can completely abandon the past." *"I know that you can accomplish these tasks." *"All these things have passed and no need to be mentioned." *"In the long night of North Kingdom, you can see the most gorgeous Aurora." *"Neither appellation nor title is important to me." *"At the moment when I took the knight's spear, I decided to spend however much it takes to protect North Kingdom." *"I broke a promise, and there was no way to be undone." *"I wanted to travel with her to every corner of the continent, but there was no chance." *"I will stop Nidhogg." *"Behind every cipher there are the truth that people want to hide." *"My goal has never changed." *"If you have any problem, please tell me, I will help you." *"If you have something to do, don't give up." *"No matter what difficulties you encounter, you cannot give up hope." *"Take your time, don't rush." |-|Timeline= *"The North needs no gods; they believe in themselves." *"Abandoning the past and my name, I became a knight's spear piercing through the night until the moment of dawn." Name by Server Gallery Louie 2.png Chapter 19 Louie and Nidhogg.jpg References Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:North Kingdom Category:Love Nikki Characters